villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Herobrine
This is the proposal about Herobrine. Who is he?, and What's he done? Herobrine Persson, better known as simply Herobrine, is a widely popular urban legend originating from the 2009 sandbox videogame Minecraft, and the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. He is an enigmatic figure by nature - his character, motivations and backstory are not explicitly defined, but following official descriptions, this entity could be Notch's dead brother, somehow embedded into Minecraft, and appears as an omnipotent and malevolent spirit - although Notch stated that he never had a brother. Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax. He has explained exactly how that took place in an email. Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax. Herobrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream. Copeland pretended to be shaken up in the chat, and later posted a message onto the forums, linking to the video to spread it around, in the hope to get similar reactions. After a while, Copeland removed the painting and reverted to normal textures. He proceeded to stream further, pretending to be scared. He announced that he would delete the world to never meet Herobrine again. Later on, Patimuss made a video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. This Herobrine was free-standing, unlike the previous video. Due to this, it is likely he was a retextured door. The live stream went down after Patimuss ran away and saved his game, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared. Later on, during the second stream, Patimuss can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling. This flooded the live stream chat with outrage. He then faked a game crash. Copeland disliked that Patimuss outed Herobrine as a fake. It is unknown when exactly it happened in relation to Patimuss' video, but Copeland then posted links in chat, leading to a website named GhostInTheStream. This is likely where the nickname "Him" originated from. The page features Steve's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. Mitigating Factors In most depictions, Herobrine appears as a hurtful, sadistic, manipulative, psychopathic, evil-minded and treacherous individual, which is partially hidden by his false friendliness and weirdly mischievous behavior, whose goals appears unclear at first, until he frostily reveals them. Herobrine is remorseless to his victims, he enjoys watching them cower in fear before his horrific crimes and killing them after they're done panicking from being in the entity's presence. He's also quite an arrogant and questionable individual, as Notch describes him as being morally dubious and having a god complex. Heinousness Herobrine may seem harmless and the next he's a full-blown misanthropic psychopath who craves destruction and anarchy, he only really seems to care about his own safety, although this is hard to tell as he is very powerful when it comes to combat. Herobrine's psychopathic tendencies are presented by how he viciously attacks and tortures players without any regret or second thoughts, directly going in for the kill and not hesitating to attack them with everything that he's got, whether it be brainwashed mobs that act as pawns or his barbaric abilities that lets him massacre anyone he pleases. Herobrine also enjoys taking the opportunity of breaking friendships between players by taking things such as a minor accidental explosion and turning it into complete destruction of the entire world and bond breaking between players. Ever since his first appearance, the bogeyman of Minecraft has continued to torture, stalk, and murder anyone around him. Final Verdict Like the other Creepypasta characters, he is considered as the most evil villain to be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals